House Of Hades
by AllieCat01
Summary: This is my house of hades fan fiction. don't read it if you haven't read MoA. its about Leo, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, and coach Hedges quest to rescue Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. They make new friends, and (of course) new enemies on the way. DISCLAIMER: Rick Roirdan owns most of the characters I use in this story!
1. I Annabeth

~~~~`~~~~~` Annabeth `~~~~~`~~~~

"We are staying together," Percy promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

"As long as we're together," Annabeth said.

Percy let go, and they fell into Tartarus to the sound of Nico and Hazel screaming for help.

As they fell, they held each other as tightly as they could, screaming.

"If we don't make it, I want you to know that I love you." Percy told her. "Nothing will ever change that."

All Annabeth could think about was those words. She forgot about all the pain she was in, she forgot that they where falling to their deaths, she forgot about how Arachne. She kissed him. "I love you too, Percy. We have to make it. I didn't come all this way just to die in Tartarus." She put her head on his chest. His heart was racing.

It felt like forever before they hit the ground. When they finally did, all Annabeth could feel was pain. It felt like her whole body was turning into jelly.

When she could see again, she remembered Her boyfriend lying next to her. "Percy!" She said with alarm. "Are you ok?" She had realized that she half landed on top or him.

"Ugh" Percy said. After a few minutes, he said "Annabeth? Yeah I'm ok." He tried to get up, but he fell back down.

"We should rest for a wile," Annabeth said. "Do you have any ambrosia or nectar?"

They both checked their pockets. Percy pulled out a sandwich bag with 4 ambrosia squares. They each took one, and took a bite. "We should save this in case we run into any monsters," Annabeth said.

"Your right," Percy said. "I wonder if they look any different in Tartarus."

"Lets hope we don't find out," Annabeth said. They broke the ambrosia squares in half, finishing the bitten half. She looked around for the first time, only seeing darkness. They tried standing again, and the ambrosia had helped. As soon as they both stood up, the Minitor, the first monster Percy had fought, came out of nowhere. Percy drew his sword, and Annabeth reached for her knife, but she remembered that she lost it before they fell.

Percy yelled at the monster, "come back for more one horn?"

That seemed to make the monster even more angry. He charged at Percy. Percy slashed and hacked, but the Minitor didn't dissolve. Then, Annabeth realized something. "Percy! You can't kill him! If we are already in Tartarus-"

Just then, Percy slammed into her. "What? How do I beat him then?"

"Try to find week spots! Cut off his head! Just hold him off while I think!"

"I'll try!"

She looked around for something to battle the monster with. All she saw was Arachne's webs. Then she got an idea "Percy! Distract the Minitor!"

"Kinda what I've been doing" Percy muttered.

She picked up some of the thread and tried to weave it into a net.

"You almost done?" Percy asked. He sounded out of breath. She realized that she was taking really long.

"One second… done!" She threw the net over the monsters head and stuck the end under a big rock. They ran as fast as possible. After about a half an hour, they where completely out of breath and collapsed behind a boulder. They held each other. Annabeth started sobbing.

"It's ok Annabeth." Percy said, "We will be ok. We'll get out of here."

"But what if we don't?" Annabeth sobbed, "What will happen to us?"

"Don't think like that, we're gonna be fine. We'll find the doors of death and shut them. We have to." He sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself.

"I just want a break."

"Me too." Percy said in a soothing voice. "When we get out of here, we will have a real date. I will personally go to Olympus and make sure that no one bothers us."

"How can we stay safe down here?" Annabeth started to calm down. Percy was so sweet. She started to believe that they would get out of there. "Can we sleep without getting attacked?"

"How about I take first watch. I'll wake you up if anything happens." His voice was calming.

"Ok." She kissed him, then leaned back on the rock. As soon as her eyes closed, she was asleep.


	2. II Annabeth

~~~~•~~~~•Annabeth•~~~~•~~~~

In Annabeth's dream, she saw Nico and Hazel sitting on the deck of the Argo II.

"Nico, can you sense if they are still alive?" Hazel asked.

"They are still alive." Nico said, "I can feel it. I know that they are in danger though. That hole led strait to Tartarus. It's a scary place, Hazel. I…" he looked miserable. Then, he stiffened. "She's here!"

"Who?" Hazel said, Surprised.

"Annabeth! I can sense her presence!"

Ananbeth was shocked. She tried speaking, "Nico, can you hear me?"

"She just spoke to me!"

"Oh my gods! Ask her if she's hurt! Is Percy ok?" Hazel said.

"This is amazing. Usually I can't speak in my dreams. And Hazel, I can hear and see you both. My ankle is still pretty bad, but the ambrosia made it a little better. Percy is fine, he's just taking first watch."

"She said she can hear and see you too. Her ankle is still pretty bad, but other than that she's fine. Percy is taking first watch while she sleeps." Nico said.

"Have they run into any monsters yet?" Hazel asked.

"After we got to the bottom the Minitor attacked us. I still don't have my knife. Hopefully it's down here somewhere."

"She said the Minitor attacked them and that she still doesn't have her knife," Nico told Hazel. "Annabeth, do you know where you are?"

"We're... Near a boulder."

"Ok thanks that's so helpful." Nico said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea how to tell where we are."

"What's going on?" Hazel asked.

"They don't know where they are."

"Are you close to where you fell?" Hazel asked.

"I don't know, we ran for like, a half hour after we caught the Minitor with the spider webs." Annabeth said.

"She said that they ran after they caught the Minitor in Arachne's spider webs." Nico told Hazel. "You haven't seen Arachne yet?"

"I didn't think of that. We probably landed near her. Hopefully we don't meet her." Annabeth said.

"What did she say?" Hazel said.

"That they haven't seen Arachne yet."

"Annabeth please try to be safe. Save your ambrosia unless it's an emergency. You and Percy will make it back," Hazel said.

"Thanks Hazel! We will try our hardest to save the ambrosia, and I believe that we will make it out." She said.

"She said thanks and that she believes that they will find a way out." Nico said. "Oh and Annabeth, one more thing-"

But then Percy woke her up. "Annabeth! Arachne! Help!"

She jumped up. "What? How did she get here?"

"You will die foolish girl!" Arachne screamed. She was still in the giant Chinese spidercuffs, rolling around. Stuck to it with more webs was… her knife and backpack! She had to get it without Arachne noticing. She looked over at Percy and wanted to tell him to distract her, but she was smarter than the Minitor. She would know that she would try something. Arachne started rolling toward Annabeth. She easily dodged her. "Percy!"

"What?"

She nodded toward Arachne. Thank the gods she couldn't see them. Percy nodded like he understood and charged. He impaled his sword into Arachne's head just as she turned around. She screamed in pain. Annabeth ran behind her and got her knife and backpack. She stabbed Arachne and yelled for Percy. They ran.

"I will kill you both! Your souls will both go to the deepest depths of Tartarus!" Arachne screamed in agony.

"Already there" Percy muttered.

They saw things too horrible to describe as they ran. When they finally found a place where nothing would attack them, they collapsed.

"I spoke to Nico and Hazel in my dream!" Annabeth said, breathing hard.

"What? How! We can't speak in our dreams."

"I don't know! But he could sense me there. Hazel couldn't hear or sense me. I guess she doesn't have that ability. Nico had to tell her everything I said."

"Well, that's amazing! What happened?"

She told him what happened.

"Do you have any extra ambrosia or nectar in your bag?"

She opened it. "I have 2 bags and a canteen of nectar. I also have Daedleus' laptop and a little colorful string. I don't know how we will use those two." She checked if the laptop was broken. Surprisingly, it was fine. Percy started to play with some string.

Something had caught her eye. It was a folder that said "Tartarus". Out of curiosity, Annabeth clicked on it. It was a document titled: "Navigating Tartarus".

"He's been here! Daedleus has been to Tartarus!"


	3. III Nico

~~~~•~~~~~• Nico •~~~~•~~~~~

"Annabeth? I can't sense her presence anymore!" Nico said, clearly frustrated.

"What? Where did she go?" Hazel asked.

"She must have woken up! She needed to know more about Tartarus! How are they going to make it to the doors of death now?"

"They'll get there. I know Percy, and he can find a way out of anything. Hopefully one of them can contact you again."

"You should get some sleep."

"So should you. You where in a bottle-type-thing for a week. You need to sleep in a real bed."

"Well I need to figure out how Annabeth contacted me through her dream. It was probably a god, but I need to find out who."

"Nico, I can help. I want to know too."

Nico sighed. "Fine. Lets-"

He didn't get to Finnish his sentence. Coach hedge stormed in yelling, "Do you know what time it is? Get to your bunks!"

Great, Nico thought. He's gonna wake everyone up and we will have to explain what happened.

"Coach! Shut up! We contacted Annabeth!" That got him to stop.

He looked like someone smacked him. "What? How? Don't lie to me!" He raised his baseball bat.

Nico looked at Hazel and mouthed, _is he always like this_?

She nodded. "Coach, she spoke to Nico. We where talking about how to get them back, and Nico sensed her presence out of nowhere. She spoke in his head!"

"What's with Coach now?" Piper asked, walking towards them. Her eyes where red and puffy like she was crying.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, Piper." Hazel said.

"Who says I was sleeping," Piper said. "I wanna know what's going on."

"I heard Annabeth speak in my head," Nico said. It was weird that he didn't even hesitate. Why did he do that?

"What?" She looked stunned. "Tell me the everything."

He looked at Hazel. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell someone he just met about his abilities.

"You will tell me." She had a lot of power in her voice.

Nico suddenly decided that it was the right choice to tell her what happened.

Hazel looked at him and mouthed charmspeak. Charmspeak? Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite… oh, Nico thought. That was dumb, how could he not have realized before?

"Please tell me? I really want to know! I won't be able to sleep without knowing!" Piper said.

Nico sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you." He told her the whole story.

There was a silence. Then Piper said, "How do we know it's not a trick? What if its Gaea messing with us?"

"It was Defiantly Annabeth. There would be a stronger presence if it was Gaea," Nico said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know what I can sense."

"You don't have to be rude about it!"

"Guys," Hazel said. "Don't start arguing!"

"Sorry, Hazel I'm just tired," Nico said. "But I can't sleep until I find out how Annabeth contacted me."

"She probably doesn't know either," Hazel reminded him.

"Someone is probably messing with us. Again." Piper said.

"How are you gonna find out, Nico?" Hazel said.

"I have no idea." Nico said.

"Nico please get some sleep. We can find out about Annabeth in the morning," Hazel said.

"Yeah, Nico. You need sleep," Piper said.

Suddenly, Nico felt even more tired. He started to close his eyes. "Ok," he said, sleepily.

Hazel walked him to a bedroom.

He collapsed on the bed.


	4. IV Nico

•~~~~•~~~~~• Nico •~~~~~•~~~~•

Nico dreamed about Percy and Annabeth. They where running from something that he couldn't see. "Annabeth! Where's the net?" Percy said.

Annabeth took out a web net. Percy threw his sword at the monster, which Nico couldn't see, and Annabeth threw the net over the monster. Percy's picked up his sword and stuck it in the ground with the net.

They had obviously done this before. They ran a little farther and sat down by a big rock. Annabeth started to make a new web net. She had tears streaming down her face. Percy put his arm around her. "We're ok," he said. "We'll make it."

He took a laptop out of her bag. Nico realized it was the one that Daedleus gave to Annabeth. It showed a picture of where they where. It looked like Google Maps for Tartarus. At the top, it said Tartarus navigation. [It was the best name I could come up with so don't judge]. Nico was amazed. When did daedleus go to Tartarus? He had a long enough life to go and make it back, but why?

"It says to keep going that way." Percy said. He pointed to their right.

"Can you check if I have any food in there?" Annabeth said. "I'm starving."

"Me too."

He pulled out a sandwich. "We should save the food. I think I have one more sandwich and a slice of the weird pizza from that restaurant."

"Ok, we can each have half of this sandwich." Annabeth said.

After they ate, she said, "You should get some sleep. You look exhausted."

He tried to argue, but Annabeth looked at him and he stopped. "Ok I'll sleep, but wake me up if anything happens. Even if you hear a noise close to us-."

"Ok, ok. Just sleep."

He leaned back on a rock and closed his eyes. Within a minute, he was snoring.

"I wish I could talk to Nico again." Annabeth said to her self.

"Can you hear me?" Nico asked.

He hoped she could, but she didn't respond.

"Nico! Wake up." Said a girl's voice. He jumped out of his bed. Hazel was standing out side of the door. "We landed."


	5. V Leo

~~~~~•~~~~• Leo •~~~~•~~~~~

Leo woke up at the desk in his room with scrolls and papers everywhere. He had to pull a paper off of his face. He went onto the main deck and asked Festus how they where doing.

He responded that they should land for supplies and that they where flying over Serbia.

"Awesome. Thanks Festus."

When Hazel woke up, he told her that they had to land and to wake everyone up. She got Frank and Nico while Leo got Jason and Piper. Once everyone was up, Nico told everyone that he contacted Percy and Annabeth.

"What? That's awesome! How?" Leo said.

Nico sighed. "I still don't know, but I also had a dream about them last night. On Daedleus' laptop, there was a map. It was like a GPS or something. I have no idea how they found that one folder or when Daedleus went Tartarus, so don't ask."

Leo was stunned, and apparently everyone else was too. No one said anything for a while.

"Ok, so that means that they found a way out!" Leo said.

"What if its a trap?" Hazel reminded them.

"Anything can be a trap, we all know that by now. They have to try though," Piper said.

"I really doubt that it's a trap. Daedleus couldn't know that they would go to Tartarus and that Annabeth would happen to have his laptop with her," Nico said. "Also, he didn't seem like a bad guy when I met him."

"Well, we need to get some grub! I have to find a place for us to land where no one will think we are a giant mutant bird or something," Leo said.

After they ate, he landed the ship on a hill behind a forest of trees so no one could see them. When they got off the ship, a girl appeared in front of them. Like literally, she fell out of the sky.

"Ow!" She looked around. "What the heck! Where am I?"

The girl had brown eyes that glittered in the light. She had had brown hair that hung around her shoulders. She looked like a normal teenager wearing shorts, sneakers, and a T-shirt. She looked around 14. She was holding a flute in her hands. Leo saw her and immediately liked her.

Coach raised his bat and yelled, "die!"

"Wait! Is she a monster?" Piper asked.

"Excuse you? You think I'm a monster? Do I look like a monster?" She stood up and walked toward them. "Who do you-"

"Hey!" Leo said. She looked at him, and he forgot what he was going to say. "Uh… she meant that usually when pretty girls appear in front of us, it's a monster or a nymph."

"What does that even mean?" She asked. "Where am I? Why does he have goat legs?!"

"It means… it's hard to explain. But we are in Serbia." Leo answered.

"Serbia? How? I was just in New York!"

New York? Leo thought. That explains why she got in Pipers face. But how did she get here?

"Half-blood," coach muttered under his breath.

"Who are you people?" She took a step back, as if she was ready to bolt.

"We are demigods." Piper explained with a calming voice, though, she sounded a little annoyed. "He's a satyr, he's Coach- uh Gleason Hedge. I'm Piper, this is Jason, she's Hazel, That's Frank, he's Leo, and that's Nico. We aren't going to hurt you. Just tell us who you are."

She looked at them in horror, than relaxed a little. "Ok. I'm Allie. Can you tell me what a demigod is?"

"Ok, Allie. You have to believe this. All the Greek and Roman gods still exist. So do the monsters and creatures from the myths." Piper put air quotes around 'myths'. "A demigod is a person with one mortal parent and one godly parent. We are all demigods, and so are you."

"That's impossible! What-"

"Actually, it's true. Do you see that ship? Leo built it at our camp for demigods. It's called Camp Half-Blood. It's for people like us to train and prepare for monster attacks and quests. There are a lot of us."

"This must be a dream. I fell asleep in band. I'll wake up in a minute and be back at school." Allie said.

"Do you want me to pinch you or something? It's not a dream! This is all real."

Just then, a Hellhound jumped out of the trees.

Allie screamed. Everyone drew their weapons, and Leo summoned fire in his hand. The hellhound ran for Allie. She screamed and threw her flute. It hit the monster in the nose. It seemed surprised, but it kept running.

Leo yelled "NO!" And threw fire at the hellhound like a Frisbee. It hit the Hellhound and knocked it towards Jason. He slashed through it, and it disintegrated into dust. It started to re-form.

"Get on the ship! You too Allie!" Leo yelled.

She didn't hesitate. She ran with everyone to the Argo II. "Festus! Step on it!" The ship started to fly.

"What the heck is going on?! What was that thing? Why is this ship flying? Why am I in Serbia?!"

"That, my dear, was a hellhound. I think you can figure it out from the name. And this ship is flying 'cause I built it and i'm awesome," Leo said.

"Did that just move?" Allie pointed to Festus. He blew fire into the air. She screamed again.

"Exactly. She told you that mythology still exists," Jason said, putting his arm around Piper.

"Ok. So you're all demigods, and so am I?" She said.

"Pretty much," Frank said. "But Piper and Leo are Greek, and Hazel, Jason and I are Roman. I'm not sure if Nico is Greek or Roman. We had other Greek campers, but…" he choked up. Hazel hugged him to comfort him.

"Should I not ask…?" Allie said.

"I'll tell you later, but now someone should take you on a tour of the ship! Admiral Leo, reporting for duty!" Leo said.

"Ok but I'm going to ask a lot of questions, so be prepared," she said with a little smile.

"Lets go!" Leo hooked arms with her, and they walked off through the ship.


	6. VI Leo

•~~~~~•~~~~~• Leo •~~~~~•~~~~~•

Leo was hoping that Allie wasn't a child of Hephaestus. She was seriously cute. She wasn't buff like most Hephaestus girls, and she actually had a sense of humor.

"Where did that fire come from in your hand? You saved my life!" She said.

"Some Hephaestus kids can summon fire. It only happens like, once every thousand years and I got it 'cause Hephaestus thinks I'm awesome."

She let out a little laugh.

"What? You don't think I'm awesome?"

"How could I not think you're awesome? You built this huge ship, and it flies! Did you call it Festus?"

"Well, the ship is called the Argo II, and the dragon head is Festus. He can control the ship when I'm not. He used to be a huge dragon, but only his head survived. It's kinda a long story."

He must have looked sad, because she patted him on the back and said, "he really brings the ship together!"

"Literally, we wouldn't be able to function without him. He's like the ships brain."

"So about the other campers…?"

He thought for a second about how he could explain it. "Well, their names are Percy and Annabeth. They where dating. At the beginning of this whole thing, Jason lost his memory and he appeared in a wilderness school that he, Piper and I thought we attended together. We had fake memories of him, which was a trick of the mist."

"I feel kinda stupid asking this, but what's the mist?"

Right, Leo thought. She's new. "Oh sorry. Most beginners don't know what it is. It's the magic that keeps mortals from seeing monsters and demigod stuff. ok so back to the story. Hera, the queen of the gods, took his and Percy's memory. Jason and Piper and me had to go on a quest to save Hera from Gaea, who is like an evil Mother Earth. She has been asleep like, forever. On that quest, Festus crashed and only his head survived.

"After we got back from that quest, I had to build this flying ship so Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and I could go save Percy from the Roman camp. The Romans are apparently our enemies now, 'cause they are going to attack Camp Half-Blood now. Hazel and Frank came too, because they where part of the quest and they also became BFFs with Percy or something.

"After all that happened, we found out that Nico was kidnapped by two evil giants who dressed really stupidly. Annabeth had to go on her own quest for her mother, Athena, while we fought the giants. Annabeth had to get a statue of her mother, which we have here." They walked into the stables where the Athena statue was tied in. Leo had to take one of the glass doors off so she could fit.

"Whoa," is all Allie said.

"I know. Anyway, this statue keeps Athena connected to her Greek self. You know about the myth about Arachne?"

"Yeah."

"Well she still exists, like the gods. she's like a huge spider-lady. Anyway, she still holds a grudge about Athena turning her into a spider, so she stole this statue a long time ago. She also sends her spider kids after all children of Athena."

"I feel bad for children of Athena."

"Yeah, And she sent the giants that we fought to kidnap Nico, which was a trap. We had to rescue Hazel's brother though. They are both children of Hades, or Pluto, whatever. Annabeth is the only child of Athena who actually got to the statue. She tricked Arachne into unwrapping the statue from her webs, and making her own trap. The floor of Arachne's fortress or wherever you want to call it led to Tartarus. Do you know what that is?"

She nodded.

"Good 'cause I don't know how to explain it. Anyway, the floor cracked and Arachne fell into Tartarus. She caught a web on Annabeths foot. Percy tried to save Annabeth, but they both fell. Now, we are on our way to save them at the Doors of Death, which have been open for… a while. That's why that hellhound didn't die when we killed it."

She was silent for a while. Leo wondered if she would pass out or something, but she finally said, "ok. This is too much. I randomly drop into Serbia, I find out that I'm a demigod, and now I'm on a flying ship going to Tartarus. I sound like I'm insane."

"I'm already insane, so it's ok!"

She smirked. "I'm pretty crazy already too."

Leo realized that they where standing really close. His palms where sweating. "Uh… should we continue the tour?"

"Sure." She stepped out of the stables and tripped over the stairs. She almost fell strait through the hole. She grabbed for Leo and he caught around her waist, so it probably looked like in a cheesy movie right before the characters kiss. Then, Frank walked in. His eyes widened and he looked away awkwardly.

Leo let her stand.

"Uh… they told me to get you." Frank said, looking over a little. "We need to have a meeting."


	7. VII Frank

•~~~~•~~~~~• Frank •~~~~~•~~~~•

Frank walked out of the stables as quickly as he could. Allie and Leo followed. _Why me?_ He thought

"Dude, it's not what you think," Leo said.

"Ok, sure." Frank said.

"No really, I just met him. That would be weird," Allie said. "I tripped and he caught me."

"Ok, I believe you." Frank said. At least he won't hit on Hazel anymore, he thought.

They got to the mess hall where they had most meetings. They all sat.

"Took you long enough!" Hedge yelled.

Allie looked at him, then Leo, and he mouthed _he's insane_.

"So uh… did anyone figure out why I'm here?" She asked.

"We don't know, but it might have to do with the quest," Hazel said. "Maybe a god sent you."

"It's probably the same one that's messing with us," Leo said.

"Exactly, and we have to find out who it is," Nico said.

"Only a god can make people appear out of nowhere." Jason explained to Allie.

"Unless they finally invented teleportation and you where the test dummy." Leo said.

"Oh so now you think I'm a dummy?" Allie said with a smile.

"Anyway, how do we know we can trust you?" Frank asked.

"Well, It's not like I'm working with Gaea or anything. In fact, I'm still trying to process what's going on. I'm on a flying Greek war ship with a bunch of people who are half human, half god and a goat-man. And apparently, this flying Greek warship is headed to close the doors that lead into hell. Yeah! I totally know what's going on! But yeah, you can trust me."

"Good point." Piper said, "Leo, did you tell her the prophecy?"

"No," Leo said.

"Well, this is it:

Seven half-bloods must answer the call,

To storm or fire the world must fall,

An oath to keep a final breath,

And foes bear arms at the doors of death." She recited.

"So, you are all part of this prophecy." Allie said.

"Yup," Frank said. He had a strange feeling about her.

"And I might be-" just then, a sign appeared above her head. Everyone gasped and stared at her. "What?" Then she looked up and saw it. "Ahh!" She jumped out if her seat, but it followed.

"Man up!" Hedge told her.

"What is this?" Allie demanded.

"You are being clammed." Frank explained. "It's a Caduceus, sign of Mercury." That explained why Frank felt like she was gonna steal his watch.

Leo laughed. "So that's what I looked like when I got claimed! It's fun to watch."

"Shut up! I usually don't look up and see a… a thing above my head," She said. "And Mercury? What's he the god of?"

"Well, that's his Roman name. His Greek name is Hermes. He's the messenger of the gods, and the god of thieves." Piper explained.

Allie smirked. "Sounds like me… I mean what?"

"Stay away from me, then." Hazel said.

Frank started to get nervous. What is he stole one of Hazel's jewels, or worse. The piece of firewood that kept him alive. He moved closer to Hazel.

Allies smile faded. "Why so serious?" Then she smiled again, like she made a joke. _She's a lot like Leo_, frank thought.

"Well, it's nothing. Just don't steal from me." Hazel said, a little forcefully.

"Ok, I won't."

Frank started to panic. Hazel hugged him to comfort him. A jewel popped up on the edge of her chair. She grabbed it and put it in her pocket before anyone noticed.

"That's funny, now we have two people who are good at stealing stuff." Leo smiled and looked over at Piper.

"Ah… shut up." Piper said.

"You're good at stealing stuff too? Hi-five!" she put her hand up.

Piper hi-fived her back. "Yeah, I'm pretty good at convincing people. So what are we gonna do?"

"Allie can't stay," Frank said.

"Why not?" Allie asked.

"It's really dangerous. We have been attacked by so many monsters, who can't even be killed, and the Romans," Frank explained.

"We can't just leave her here," Leo said.

"Thank you, I don't want to be left in Serbia." Allie said.

"Oh really?" Leo said, sarcastically. "We have to get you to Camp some how."

"How?" Jason said.

"No idea, man." Leo replied.

"So, what's Camp like?" Allie asked.

"Oh it's awesome! There's this climbing wall with lava-"

"Wait, lava?"

"Yeah, it's so cool, and there's a huge sword arena and pegasus riding!"

"It's seems a lot different from camp Jupiter." Frank said.

"It is, they have a cabin for each god and are way more laid back," Jason explained. "And it's smaller."

"No need to judge our camp," Leo mumbled.

"So are we gonna bring Allie on the quest or...?" Frank asked.

"I don't-"

Just then, they heard a banging sound outside. "What was that?" Allie asked.

Frank ran to the deck, and everyone followed. There was an eagle, like the ones at camp Jupiter. With it was Gwen, the centurion before Frank.


	8. VIII Piper

~~~~•~~~~~• Piper •~~~~~•~~~~

Piper didn't know who the girl was, but she drew her dagger. Coach raised his baseball bat and yelled, "die!" Like he always did.

"Coach! Stop! Why don't you go to your bunk?" Hazel said.

"But- ugh. Fine." Coach walked below deck, grumbling.

Frank turned to the girl. "Gwen? Why… what are you doing here? I thought you-"

"I know, I snuck away to warn you!" The girl, Gwen, said.

"About what?" Jason asked. "That they are going to attack Camp Half-Blood? We already knew!"

"Mostly because I wanted to tell you how much time you have. We are planning to attack on July 12th. We are preparing for battle now." Gwen said. "I really don't want to attack your camp! I have a feeling that you didn't mean to attack us!"

"You are smart, then," Leo said. "I was possessed when that happened."

"Have you told your camp yet?" Gwen asked.

"Not yet, but they probably figured it out," Piper told her.

"Well, I can warn them for you. Just so they are sure."

"Do you think you can carry her, too?" Piper pointed at Allie. "She appeared here, and I think it's too dangerous for a new demigod."

Gwen patted the eagle. "He can barely carry me long distances. I doubt that he could carry two people."

"Well, I guess your coming on the quest," Leo said to Allie. She smiled.

"You didn't think that she could be part of the quest?" Gwen asked. "Why would she just appear?"

"We did, but it's really dangerous for a new demigod." Jason said, "Especially without a weapon."

"That's true."

"Wait, so you just snuck away? How?" Frank asked.

"I am supposed to be going back to camp and getting more weapons." She said. "It's probably not gonna happen, since it's in the opposite direction."

"Octavian is gonna be mad," Hazel reminded her.

"I know. I had to tell you, though."

"You'd risk, what ever Octavian would do, for us?" Piper asked.

"And coming to the forbidden ancient lands?" Frank added.

"Yeah. Again, I don't think you're bad. Hopefully, Reyna won't let him do anything too bad." She said, though she didn't sound sure.

"Is Octavian even taking orders from her?" Jason asked.

"Some, but he's pretty much taken over. He's giving orders and barely listening to Reyna." Gwen sounded miserable. "He's making a lot of the younger veterans join the army."

Jason grimaced, as if the idea made him sick. It probably did since that was his camp. "We're gonna be totally outnumbered."

Piper had seen how many people where part of the camp, and how many people lived in New Rome. Camp was toast if they didn't get help.

"Exactly, that's what he wants. And everyone is too scared to stand up to him. I just wish I could leave. I don't want to attack your camp!"

Then, Piper got an idea. "Maybe you can," Piper said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean maybe you don't need to go back, go to Camp Half-Blood, tell them that you want to be on our side. Tell them you met up with us, and that we sent you. We could even use one of Leo's holographic scrolls so they know that you're on our side." She turned to Leo. "You got anymore of those scrolls?"

"Heck yeah I do!" Leo said.

"That would be an awesome idea, but Octavian would kill her if he found out." Frank said, nervously.

"Then make sure he doesn't see you. Wear a Greek helmet and Greek armor. If you really don't want to fight against us, fight with us!"

"I really don't want to face Octavian," Gwen added.

"Exactly. This way you don't have to." Piper said. She knew that it was a dangerous idea, but it could work.

"It's really risky, but I think I'll do it." Gwen said.

"Awesome! I'll go get one of the scrolls." Leo said as he ran to his bunk. He came back and had Gwen hold it open and point it toward the group of demigods. "Hey people of camp! Gwen wants to be on our side! Don't try to kill her or anything like that! She's cool. We kinda got the Romans mad so they are coming to attack you. On that happy note, we have a few Romans here that are not trying to kill us! Say hi to the scroll Hazel and Frank,"

"Hi Greeks," Frank said.

"We don't hate you," Hazel added.

"Oh and we have a new daughter of Hermes! Allie, say hi!"

"Hi, I fell from the sky," Allie said.

"Oh and Nico lives!" Leo pointed at Nico. He waved.

"You gonna tell them?" Piper asked. They all knew what that meant.

"Do I have to?"

Piper sighed. "Fine I will. Uh, so I don't want this to be sad or anything, but I don't know how to say it any other way. Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. We are going to get them in Greece. We will get them back alive. I promise." Too late, Piper thought about the line from the prophecy: an oath to keep a final breath. What if this was the oath? Piper tried to swallow her fear.

Jason put his arm around her. "Some good news though! Annabeth contacted Nico in a dream! We know that they are both alive and not too badly injured."

"They found a document on Daedleus' laptop on how to navigate Tartarus. They know how to get to the doors of death. We are gonna have to close them somehow once we get there." Nico explained.

"And I guess that's it. Again do NOT kill Gwen! She's on our side! Peace out!" He walked over and took the scroll from Gwen. "Thank you, darlin'."

"Uh… I guess I should go. Good luck!" She stuck the scroll in her jacket as the eagle grabbed her by the shoulders and flew away.

"Well she was nice," Allie said.

"Yeah, she trusted us, most Romans wouldn't." Jason said.

"If only we could get all of the Romans to go to our side." Leo said.

"That would be awesome. So who's ready for Greece?" Piper said.

Everyone groaned. "Yeah, I feel the same way."


	9. IX Piper

~~~~•~~~~~• Piper •~~~~~•~~~~

The rest of the day went as normal as it could for a flying war ship. After they had lunch, Leo went back to navigating. Piper and Jason tried to teach Allie a little sword fighting, and she was surprisingly good. She even pinned Jason once (which Piper didn't like too much). "How are you so good?" He looked confused.

She smiled. "I did some fencing a few years back."

"Some?" Jason said, still confused.

"More or less."

They practiced until the dinner bell rang. Allie was very amused with the fact that the plates and cups filled themselves. She had a whole steak with orange soda.

After dinner, Jason and Piper hung out on deck with Leo.

That night, they had to go through the issue of Mrs. Sass meets Coach Hedge.

"You asleep yet? You better!" He banged his baseball bat on the wall. After about 15 minutes of that, Allie yelled, "Shut up!"

"Excuse me young lady?" Coach yelled back.

She must have gone out into the hallway, because her voice sounded clearer. "You heard me, if you want me to sleep then shut up!"

Piper was amazed, because she had never seen anyone stand up to the old goat. She went into the hallway, and they where arguing. Hedge raised his baseball bat. She saw the others at their doors, watching. Leo looked amused, and Frank looked terrified.

"Hey!" She yelled. "How about we all just shut up and go to sleep?" She put some charmspeak into her voice so they would obey.

"I will shut up and go to sleep." Hedge said.

"Thank you," Allie said. "I will too."

When Hedge closed his door, Leo high-fived her.

When Piper finally got to sleep, she had demigod dreams, which where never good. She dreamed that she was back in Serbia. A woman was leaning against a tree. "Oh good! You're finally here!" She said. Piper realized it was her mother. Her face shifted, looking even more beautiful every time it did, like usual. She was wearing a pink skirt that went just above her knees, and a black tank top. She looked glamorous, like usual.

"What do you need?" Piper asked, unenthusiastically.

"I just want to talk with my daughter!" She said. Piper doubted that.

"What about?" Piper asked.

"Oh, well, how is the quest going?"

"Um well Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, so what do you think?"

"Oh, but you have contacted them, right?"

"How'd you know?" Piper asked. Then she realized. "You are doing this. Did you send Allie too?"

"Maybe," she said.

"But why?"

"What are most of my actions for? Love of course!" She smiled.

"Love?" Piper was confused.

"Well, it also has to do with an agreement with Hera, but that's not the point."

"Hera? But what does Allie have to do with-"

"Oh but that doesn't matter! The point is that Leo will finally find love!"

"Leo? What?!"

"Yes! Yes, but don't tell them! They will get awkward and it just won't work!"

"Um… ok? I won't but I have to tell them about Percy and Annabeth,"

"Oh, ok but you can't tell about Leo and Allie! It will ruin everything! I don't have much more time to talk. You won't be able to contact Percy and Annabeth many more times, so here you go!" Aphrodite said excitedly.

"Wait wha-" but her dream shifted before she could say anything.

She saw Percy and Annabeth sitting together on a rock, catching their breath. They where both dirty and had bruises and cuts all over themselves. There where horrible scenes around them. They just looked at each other, as if they where trying not to see what was going on around them. "Percy! Annabeth!" Piper tried yelling.

They're eyes shot up, "did you hear that?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, was that… Piper?"

"Yes! It's me! Oh thank the gods I can talk to you! Are you ok? Do you have any ambrosia or, like, food?"

"Oh gods! It is you! I thought I finally lost it!" Annabeth was relieved. "We aren't dead yet, so that's good. The monsters are hard to fight, since they can't die down here."

"We a few slices of pizza and a bag of chips, and two bottles of water. And we have like, two and a half bags of ambrosia, and half a canteen of nectar." Percy confirmed.

"Save your food!" Piper said. "Only eat if you think you are about to starve. Drink a small amount of water whenever you need to. We are going to be at the doors of death in about two and a half days. Make sure you stay alive! Please." She didn't want to loose them. She couldn't bear to.

"We've been trying to save the food. We have used the ambrosia, but we just get cut up more from fighting and running from monsters. We decided to save it for when we really need it." Annabeth said.

"Good! Do that! We probably don't have much time. My mother has been doing this to us, but I'm not complaining." Piper told them.

"Aphrodite? But… why?" Percy asked.

"She said because of love. She wants your love to survive, and this is apparently how she's making it happen. She also said something about a deal with Hera, but she didn't explain anything."

"Since we don't have much time, I need to show you something. On Daedleus' laptop, we found something that could navigate."

"Yeah, Nico saw in a dream."

Annabeth blinked. "He's dreaming about us too?"

"Yeah, apparently he saw you using Arachne's spider webs to defeat a monster and then take out the laptop. There was a app or something that was like a map. He said that he tried to talk to you but it didn't work."

"Then why can we hear you now?"

"I don't know… I guess Aphrodite wanted us to be able to talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know, maybe-"

Then she heard her mother say in her head _running out of time!_

"We don't have much time. How close are you to the doors of death?"

Annabeth took out her laptop. She tapped on the keyboard a few times. "We'll be there in about two and a half days if we hurry."

"Perfect! Then you'll have to hurry."

Suddenly, it seemed like the whole world was rumbling. Percy and Annabeth looked around. Piper heard laughing.

"Foolish demigods." She heard the sleepy voice of Gaea say.

She woke up with a start. "Percy! Annabeth!"

Hazel was standing in the door. "What?"

"I talked to Percy and Annabeth in my dream!" Piper said.


	10. X Percy

~~~~|~~~~~| Percy |~~~~~|~~~~

Percy wished he were a regular mortal. He wished that his biggest problem in life were finding a job. But _no_, he had to deal with stopping the earth goddess from taking over the world and falling into Tartarus. He had to protect the whole world from being taken over by the evil mother earth.

Percy drew his sword.

"Foolish demigods." Gaea's sleepy voice boomed around Percy and Annabeth. "You will not stop me. No one can stop me from rising, and once I do, I will be indestructible. I will take back what is mine, the Earth!"

"Gaea! You have taken everything away from us. You will _not_ win!" Percy screamed. He was tired of saving the world. He was going to win this battle. He _couldn't_ fail Annabeth. They would both make it out of Tartarus _alive_ and live their lives. Together.

Gaea laughed. The ground below them shook. "Oh, Perceus Jackson. So young. So ignorant. You think you can even make it out of Tartarus? Your friends are coming to rescue you, and I _know_ that they will fail. You can not do anything about it."

A surge of anger went through Percy. He _had_ to help them. He couldn't let them die. He realized that Annabeth was sobbing.

"Yes, I know about your fatal flaw. You will be thinking about what I said until you can help them. You might even go insane. My minions will spill your blood on the ancient stones, and I will rise. You should be honored."

"Why would I be _honored_?" Percy growled.

"Your blood is preferred to wake me. You are the most powerful demigods, therefore, you will make me most powerful when I rise." Gaea replied.

"You won't win, Gaea." Annabeth sniffed.

"Oh, but I will. And you, girl will help me. Your mother's statue will never get to Olympus. You will die knowing that you failed. I will rise, and take back what is mine."

Anger boiled inside of Percy. "She will _not_ help you! I won't help you! I _refuse_ to die for you! And none of our friends will, either! We_ will_ win!"

"Seems like I haven't broken you yet. Oh, I will soon enough. Have fun," Gaea laughed.

"What? What do you mean 'have fun'?" Percy yelled. No answer.

Suddenly, he saw monsters walking toward them. He saw the manticore, Dr. Thorn, Percy fought three years ago. Medusa, who was wearing a scarf over her face, (thank the gods) and her sisters, who he had made enemies of. He saw the Monster Doughnut hydra. The _Empousai_ Tammi and Kelli showed up, and about ten other monsters that Percy had fought before.


	11. XI Percy

~~~~|~~~~~| Percy |~~~~|~~~~~

"So nice to see you two here!" Kelli said.

"We are still angry about you killing us," Tammi growled.

"Yes, we are. And we would like revenge," Dr. Thorn said in his French accent.

"Oh, Percy, I have my head back! See?" medusa said, as she lifted her scarf.

"Annabeth!" Percy said as he put his hand over her eyes and his own.

"Kelli! I told you not to look at me! Now you are a stone forever! Dumb _Empousa_." That gave Percy an idea. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he had to try.

"Are you working with Gaea?" he asked.

"Of course! Why else would we be attacking you?" Medusa said.

"Well, you do hate us."

"True, true. But we are going to spill your blood on the ancient stones, and you can't stop us." She said.

Percy knew that she had come closer, because he could here her shake hair hissing in his ears. This was his only chance. "What if I can?" Percy whispered.

"Ha!" was all Medusa could say before he slashed at where he heard the shakes. He heard her body fall to the ground, an opened his eyes. Thank the gods, her head landed face own. He picked it up so she couldn't re-form, and pointed it at all of the other monsters. They turned to stone. Then, he chopped up her body and kicked it away, just in case. "Annabeth! C'mon!"

"The monsters?" she asked.

"Turned to stone! Lets go!" he wrapped the scarf around her head.

Annabeth opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped. "How…" then, she saw Medusa's head in my hands. She smiled. "Just like when we where 12, huh? Lets go." It was the first time he saw her smile in two days.

"We're gonna make it." Percy said.

"I know. Gaea can't win. I didn't come all the way to Rome, face Arachne, and fall into Tartarus to loose." Annabeth said.

"Any other girl would have given up by now. Really, any _person_ would have given up. You are the strongest person I know." Percy said.

"Only because I have you. I'm not even being sappy, you are literally the only reason I haven't given up."

"That is exactly how I was when I forgot who I was. I only dealt with everything so I could get you back, Annabeth. The only reason I wanted to get to Camp Jupiter is because I thought you where there. When you weren't, I was angry. When I got the dream message from you and Grover, I had no idea what to do. I didn't give up because I needed you back."

She stared at him. She was probably experiencing a million emotions, just like he was

"I love you, Seaweed brain." She kissed him. His stomach did a flip. They just stood in the middle of nowhere. Percy knew that they would get back to Camp Half-blood. He was more sure about that then anything else.


	12. XII Allie

~~~~|~~~~~| Allie |~~~~~|~~~~

Allie was pretty confused. Sure! Why not go on a flying ship with a bunch of random teenagers that claim to be half god? Is appearing in Serbia normal for demigods? _Apparently this is real… so I guess I have to believe it_, she thought. She woke up, half expecting to be home. She was still in the room that they let her sleep in.

She didn't have any pajamas, so she slept in her clothes. She didn't want to borrow any clothes from the drawers because she felt weird, like she shouldn't even be in the room. It was well organized. There was a desk with a few pictures hung on the wall. One showed a guy who was around 16, and a girl around the same age. The guy had dark hair and sea green eyes. He had a nice smile. He looked kind of like a guy you would see hanging around a skate park, cute but mischievous.

The girl had blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. She looked like she was the kind of person who paid attention in school. She and the guy where on a dock, and he was pulling her in the water. They looked like a good couple. She had guessed that they where Percy and Annabeth.

That morning, Leo woke her up. "We're landing. Get up!"

Allie might have liked Leo, just a little. They where a lot alike. She liked his smile.

She went on deck where everyone else was. Piper told them about her dream.

"So they're ok?" Hazel asked.

"I'm not sure, 'cause Gaea woke me up, and who knows what she will do!" Piper said.

"They are both smart enough to get out of it. They're going to be fine. Whatever happens, they will motivate each other to not give up." Nico said.

"So! Festus said we're in Bulgaria. Well, over, whatever. But we need some stuff. I have to install the Archimedes Spheres. We need some celestial bronze, which is right in a city called Sofia."

"Cool. Do you think I could, like, get some clothes there too?" Allie asked.

"We don't really have any Euros, or what ever they use in Bulgaria. Now that I think of it, that was pretty dumb." Leo said.

She laughed. "Who said anything about money?"

"You're gonna steal? Can I help?" Piper asked.

"Sure! Hermes your dad too?" She asked.

"Nah, Aphrodite. I can charmspeak people into giving me stuff. Technically, not stealing!" she said.

"Jealous! I wish I could do that." Allie said.

"Once I talked a guy into giving me a new BMW."

"You're gonna steal?" Frank interrupted, nervously.

"I don't like to think of it as 'stealing', I think of it as… borrowing forever." Allie said.

"But-"

"It'll be fine. Its not like we are ever coming back here, right? After we close the doors, we are going back to America, right?"

"I guess… can you get me some pants? _Someone_ lost my only other pair." Frank looked at Leo.

"Sorry man! Would you rather have no pants or be attacked by giant eagles?" Leo said.

"Um… what?" Allie was confused.

"Not important. We shouldn't take too long. It is dangerous to be on land, especially closer to the ancient lands. We shouldn't be gone longer than 20 minutes." Piper said. "Allie and I can go steal stuff, Leo, Jason, and Frank can go get the Celestial bronze, and Hazel, Nico, and Coach can keep watch."

"I never get to do anything fun!" Coach complained.

"If anything attacks the ship, you can kill it." Jason promised him.

Piper turned to Allie. "You should have a weapon, just in case we run into any monsters." She led her to where they kept the extra weapons. She chose a sword and touched the bottom. It turned into a necklace.

"Awesome!" she said.

"I didn't know it did that!" Piper said.

"I love it." She said as she slipped it over her head.

Leo landed the ship in a small courtyard. He almost landed on a tree. No one seemed to notice their giant ship. _The mist is weird_, Allie thought.

They headed off. They found a little store on a street corner, about a quarter mile away. "If we get caught, you can charmspeak our way out, right?" Allie asked.

"How dare you doubt my abilities?" Piper smiled.

"Awesome! Lets go."

There was a middle aged man at the cash register, but other then that the store was empty. Piper kept watch while Allie stuffed her bag with clothes. As they where leaving, the man stopped them. He said something like, "He!"

"Um… what?" Piper said.

"We don't speak Bulgarian." Allie said.

He looked at them, confused.

"We," she pointed at Piper and herself. "Do not," she made a 'no' gesture. "Speak," she pointed at her mouth. "Your language." She pointed at him.

He still looked confused. "I'm not dealing with this. Run!"

They burst through the doors. The guy yelled something else in Bulgarian that Allie couldn't make out.

"What do you think he said?" Piper asked.

"Probably something like, 'stop those thieves!'" Allie said. She heard a police siren. "See? Run faster!"


	13. XIII Allie

~~~~|~~~~~| Allie |~~~~~|~~~~

They didn't out run the police car. The officer got out and stopped them. He said something. "We don't speak Bulgarian!" Allie said.

Hw paused for a second, and then pointed at the store. "Did you steal from?" His English was obviously terrible.

"No! Why would we do that?" She sounded offended.

"Security cameras. He saw. Give back." He said, holding out his hand.

"Fine, but I have a real reason. We are travelers, and the airplane lost our bags. We have no clothes accept the ones we are wearing. We have no money or cell phones, either. We couldn't buy more clothes, so we had to steal." She started fake crying. "Please don't arrest us!"

He gave them a sympathetic look. "You have guardian?"

"Yes, my uncle. He is insane."

"Still against the law, come with me."

"No. We aren't going to go with you." Piper said. "We are going to walk away, and you are going to let us go. Right?"

He looked at her. "Of course. Go."

"C'mon, Allie." She ran toward the ship.

"You are awesome!" Allie said. "Why are we running?"

"You weren't so bad yourself. He's gonna realize what just happened soon, and he's gonna keep searching for us."

Suddenly, they saw Leo and Jason and a dragon running toward them. The dragon had a sheet of bronze in its mouth. Giant fire ants where chasing them. Not giant like big. Giant like the size of a dog.

"What's with the dragon?!" Allie asked.

"That's Frank! Explain later!" Piper drew her dagger.

"Ok, sure. Makes as much sense as the rest of my life," Allie muttered as she drew her sword.

"This is gonna be gross," Allie slashed through an ant. It disintegrated into dust. "Less gross then I thought. What are these things?"

"Myrmekes! They like shiny things! They'll try to take your sword!" Jason said.

The one that she just vaporized started to re-form. Another one ran over to her and tried to eat her sword. She slashed through it and it disintegrated. Frank the dragon was stomping on ants, but the where re-forming quickly.

One tripped Allie and started dragging her away by the foot. "Help!" It spit something on her legs. They went numb. "Help! It's gonna eat me!" She started to panic. She didn't know what to do.

Leo and Jason ran over. "Get the bronze to the ship! We'll help her!" Jason ordered.

The ant spit more stuff on her before Jason slashed through it. They picked her up by the arms and started running toward the ship. "Oh gods! What is this? Is she ok?" Leo asked. Allie could barely hear them talking.

"They paralyze their prey before they eat them. She will be fine." Jason said.

They dropped her on the deck, and she fell. Leo yelled "Festus, go!"

"Oh gods, sorry! Are you ok?" Jason asked.

"Ugh." Allie said. "Kinda. I can't feel my legs. Please tell me this isn't gonna last forever."

"No, it isn't. We have to hose this stuff off, though."

"Uhh. No."

"We have to."

She sighed. "Fine." She sat up on her hands, and got really dizzy. "I can't stand, though. Am I supposed to sit here 'till I can?"

"I'll help you to your room." Leo volunteered.

After they poured a bucket of water on her, Leo helped her stand and brought her to her room. "Thanks."

"No prob," Leo said.

"So, Frank can turn into dragons?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, well he can turn into anything. It's pretty cool. We all have pretty cool abilities. And we have some pretty hard pasts. I guess that's what we all have in common," He trailed off.

"What do you mean, hard pasts?"

"Well, we all went through a lot." He told her about how Percy had to go through the Titan war the summer before, how Annabeth ran away from home when she was only seven, Jason got taken away from his mother when he was two and how he became leader of camp Jupiter. He told her about how the giant kidnapped Piper's dad, and how they had to save him. How Frank's life depends on the burnt piece of wood, and he let Hazel protect it. How Hazel died in the 1940s and how Nico brought her back to life. He told her about how his great grandfather was Hazel's boyfriend from the 40s. And he told her about how Gaea scared him into killing his own mother when he was 8. "I went through foster homes, but I just kept running away. I wanted to get as far away from that machine shop as possible. When I was brought to Camp Half-Blood, I finally found a home. Then, we had to go on this dumb quest. The goddess Nemesis told me that I would always be the outcast on this quest. I would be the seventh wheel." His voice broke. "I… I'm sorry. I got a little emotional."

Then, she did something even she wasn't expecting. She kissed him. When she pulled away, his hair burst to flames. "Oh gods!" He patted it out. He looked really embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"No! Its fine. Don't think I didn't like it." He made a, _that sounded really weird _face.

Allie smiled. "I won't let you become a seventh wheel. I know I'm not one of the seven in the prophecy, but I can still be your friend. Or…" _Or something more _she thought.

"Or what?" Leo asked. He still sounded surprised from the kiss. Then again, she was too.

"Nothing. I still can't believe that this is real. People who are half god who can summon fire, and turn into animals, and magically talk people into doing stuff, and come back to life, and fly! And I'm just boring Allie, who has no special demigod abilities."

Leo laughed. "First, you aren't boring! You're really cool and funny. Second, you stole a whole bag full of stuff from that store! I would _immediately_ get caught if I tried doing that. All demigods have abilities. Yours is thieving, 'cause your dad is the god of theives."

"But, the thing is, I thought I had, like, a mortal dad. I'm pretty sure I live with both of my parents."

Leo shrugged. "Your mom might have lied to protect you. Some parents do that if they know."

"I guess that makes sense." She tried to stand. "My legs work again."

"Cool. I should probably go install the Archimedes Spheres." Leo told her.

"What exactly are those?" She asked.

"Well, they're spheres. Created by Archimedes."

"Oh your sooo descriptive!" Allie said, sarcastically.

"They're gonna make the ship even more awesome. Lets just put it that way."

7

7 


	14. XIV Hazel

~~~~•~~~~~• Hazel•~~~~~•~~~~

Hazel didn't know if she should trust Allie. She trusted her, just not her father. She obviously liked to steal. Hazel didn't want her to steal one of her jewels.

When her and Leo came back, she immediately put her hand on her pocket. She really did seem like a good person, but she just wanted to be safe.

Allie had changed into a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and loose capris. "Bulgarians dress weird. How close are we to Greece?" She asked Leo.

He asked Festus and he replied with his weird creaking language. "Almost there. We are still passing through Bulgaria."

"I wonder if they put up wanted posters for us." Piper said.

"Woaaaa I can picture my wanted poster! 'WANTED: American girl, English speaking, thief. Reward… 1,000 dollars,'" Allie said.

"They don't use dollars there," Leo pointed out.

"Fine. 1,000 euros." Allie corrected herself.

"You are one of the only people I've ever meat that wants a wanted poster." Hazel said.

"Yeah, I'm weird like that. So-"

She was interrupted by something hitting the boat. A huge bird flew up and tried to pick Allie up in its beak. Frank turned into a huge eagle and they started fighting.

As usual, Hedge charged at it with his bat and yelled, "die!"

Allie drew her sword. "Is that a-" it interrupted her by trying to claw at her. She slashed at it.

"Phoenix!" Hazel concluded.

"Shouldn't the statue's power be repelling them?" Piper yelled over the squawking.

"Yeah!" Jason yelled.

Another one came out of nowhere and tried to eat Nico. He slashed at its beak. "Help me!"

Hazel jabbed at it. "Athena? Can you help us? We won't be able to get you your statue if these birds eat us!"

Suddenly, the ship started to glow. The Phoenix's squawked, but still tried to fight. One knocked Jason over.

Hazel tried to dodge one as it flew toward her, but it was quicker then she thought. She went flying over the side of the ship.

For a second, she could only feel fear. Then, she screamed. "Frank!"

Frank cawed and dove toward her, leaving the Phoenix to the others. He grabbed her by the wrist and flew up to the deck. He turned back to human form. "Oh gods! Are you-" one of the huge birds tried to grab him by the head. Hazel jabbed at it with her sword.

The hairs on the back if Hazel's neck stood up. There was a flash of light, and one of the monsters exploded. Naturally, it started to reform.

One tried to carry Allie away again.

"A little more help, Athena?" Piper yelled.

The ship started to glow brighter. The Phoenixes burst into dust and blew off in the wind.

"How did they even find us?" Allie asked.

"Monsters can smell demigods. They track us down and try to eat us." Nico explained.

"Gaea probably sent them to try to stop us. There will only be more from here." Hazel said.

"The statue will protect us though, right?"

"Somewhat, but I'm pretty sure we will have more attacks. Don't expect smooth sailing." Nico said.

"I'll remember that," Allie grumbled. "Why do they keep coming for me?"

Leo made a thinking face that looked so much like Sammy, it scared Hazel. "Do you have like, a phone or something like that with you?" He said.

"Yeah," she pulled a little box out of her pocket. One side was white with a little picture of an apple with a bite taken out of it. It was black with a white border on the other side.

Hazel stared at it. "What is that?" She asked.

Allie looked at her. "You don't know…? Oh yeah. It's an iPhone."

"Can I see it…?" Hazel asked. She looked amazed. You can call someone with something that small? And why is there an "i" in front of it?

"Sure," Allie handed it to her. "You want to play a game on it?"

You can play games on it too? What else, can it send mail to other people? "I… don't know. How does it work?"

"Well, you turn it on like this," she pushed a button on the top of it. It lit up and on it said /slide to unlock/ with an arrow next to it. She slid it and it went to something else. It had a bunch of little pictures on it in rows with words under them.

Hazel was bewildered. She looked up. Everyone seemed like they where trying not to laugh. "What?"

"Seems like its blowing your mind," Leo said.

"Blowing my… that sounds gross." Hazel looked from the little box back to him. Everyone cracked up. "What? It does!"

Frank patted her shoulder. "It does, doesn't it?"

"I don't know what's going on." She handed the thing back to Allie.

"It's ok, Hazel. But anyway, you should turn off your phone. It attracts monsters which is not very good for us." Jason said.

"Oh, ok." Allie held the button in the top until it said /slide to power off/ on the top with a red arrow this time. She slid it and it was black again.

"Modern stuff is confusing," Hazel muttered, embarrassed.


	15. XV Annabeth

~~~~•~~~~• Annabeth •~~~~•~~~~

Annabeth felt like she was going crazy. She might have been. She couldn't get the horrible things she was seeing out of her head. She couldn't concentrate. Not only that, but she felt sick. He had a terrible headache and her stomach hurt. Probably from the lack of food and water. All of her muscles hurt. The only reason she hadn't given up was Percy. He probably felt the same way.

They where taking a break by a mountain of rocks. She was on Daedalus' laptop, navigating where they should go. Percy was eyeing his bag, as if it might attack him. "Uh… Percy?" Annabeth said. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Percy said, still looking at the bag.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Medusa's head is in there. I think it's… _weird_."

Oh… you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Here, have some water." She was getting worried about him. He wasn't going insane, was he? "We'll get through this, Percy." She said, although she was starting not to believe it. "Just have a little ambrosia."

"No! We need to save it for emergencies," Percy said.

"This is an emergency. Your all cut up and bruised and…" she didn't want to say _acting weird_.

He sighed. "Fine, but you should have some too. Your leg is still not healed and you're just as bad as me."

"Then we have a deal," Annabeth said.

They each took a square out of the plastic bag and took a bite. It tasted like Sally Jackson's blue cookies. It reminded her of when she had gone over there when Percy was gone. How they cried together and talked. Then she thought about her mother and her conversation with her. What if I let her down? Annabeth thought. What will happen? Will she disown me?

"No." A woman's voice said.

"What?" Annabeth said.

Percy looked up. "What?"

"You didn't hear that?"

"Annabeth, are you ok?"

"I'm fine! I heard someone say 'no'!"

"Oh gods," he said.

"What?"

"We're both going insane."

"No! Percy, we will be fine. Remember what you said? We'll get out of here and have a perfect date. No gods or monsters bothering us."

"Yeah," Percy said. "Yeah, I remember."

"Annabeth." She heard the voice say again.

She looked up again. "Oh gods, I am going crazy."

"No, you aren't." The voice said.

Percy started to say, "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I didn't mean-"

"Wait a second," Annabeth said.

"It's me, Annabeth." She realized that she recognized the voice.

"Mother?" She said.

"Annabeth-" Percy started to say.

"Just shh for a second."

"Yes, it's me. I'm not disowning you, daughter. I haven't been more proud of any of my children. You are the only one who succeeded on this quest. You found my statue. You faced your worst fear and fell into Tartarus. I was selfish. Frustrated. I'm sorry about how I treated you." Athena said.

She didn't know what to say. The mother. A goddess. Was apologizing to her. "I-I-"

"Thank you Annabeth. You are going to get out of that horrible place. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now good luck, Annabeth."

"What just happened?" Percy demanded.

"I got a message from my mother. She told me that she is proud of me. Percy, we are going to get out of here."

_No girl,_ a sleepy voice said.

"Gaea," Annabeth whispered.

"What?" Percy said, drawing his sword.

_Your mind is slowly going. Don't listen to your mother. She's a liar. What has she ever done for you? _She taunted. _What have any of those gods ever done for you? You will not get out of there. No mortal ever has._

"No!" Annabeth shouted. She realized she was sobbing. "That is _not_ true! Nico survived! We can too."

_Please_. Gaea said. _He barely survived. I'm surprised he escaped with his mind. You and that boy, Percy Jackson, will die. Your blood will spill on the ancient stones. Your beloved camp will burn to ashes._

"Get out of my head!" Annabeth shouted. She drew her knife and slashed at the air.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted.

She heard Gaea's sleepy laughter fading. Annabeth buried her face in Percy's chest. He stroked her hair. "It's ok, Annabeth. I love you."

"She said- she said-"

"Shh. Its ok. Your safe now."

"She told me that you're gonna die." She whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. Annabeth wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a tear stream down his face.


End file.
